


significant other

by MarshmallowMocha



Series: Marshmallow Fluff [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Joshua is mentioned, M/M, Multi, No beta I die, Other, Polyamory, aaaaaaaaa so short sorry ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMocha/pseuds/MarshmallowMocha
Summary: this is based off an actual moment i had yeah
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Series: Marshmallow Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	significant other

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up on grammar so enjoy the use of commas instead of periods, i wrote this in like 20 min lol don't look at me, its initially from discord just as a joke but i thought eh might as well,

tommy - he/it

gordon - he/they

benrey - they/zim 

\---

tommy raises an eyebrow at the scene before him, papers strewn about all over every surface with words angrily scribbled out on each one. in the center of the hurricane zone sits a man he all knows too well; gordon freeman, red-faced and huffing to himself. tommy can't help but smirk to itself, doing its best to hold back a laugh.

"m- mr- g- gor- gordon?" he chuckles soundlessly, shoulders shaking and tears start to form at his crow's feet.

gordon looks up from their spot on the floor, from the piece of paper they were staring at incredulously like an angry toddler, tommy's mind can't help but supply; like father like son, as a memory of joshua comes to him. of the child sitting in a similar position in the living room with drawings of cowboys and space aliens and sunkist and many other drawings based on niche topics were haphazardly scattered about. no, tommy shakes that thought away, gordon may be immature from time to time but they're older than that. 27, to tommy’s surprise sans alien invasion. he thought he was older if he was to be frank, the gray hairs and the haggard look not doing him any favors. he's 10 years older than him, and yet he looks significantly younger than the theoretical physicist in from of him.

"huh?" gordon sheepishly blurts out, "oh uh,,,, heya tommy," he uses his prosthetic to brush his untamed mane out of his face, "is dinner ready already?"

tommy smirks, nodding before tiptoeing across the mess, "y- yeah,,, is,,, is everything,,,, alright?" he stands not too far from gordon now, and picks up a page, looking over what's written on there. 

"n- noyfriend?" tommy bursts out laughing, "b- b- bee- beefriend?""hey!" gordon swipes the page away, "that- i-"

silence only briefly falls between the two of them before tommy starts laughing again, with gordon joining in.

"wh- wh- what is- wh- what w- were y- you trying to d- d- do?" tommy leans on the wall, shoulders still shaking hard and tears streaking down its face.

"i just-" they throw their hands up, "you're fine with boyfriend but benrey,,,,"

another round of laughing starts up before tommy can finally stutter out, "ze's f- fine with- with s,o,,,,,"

gordon makes several strangled noises before letting his hands flop down to their side, then he flops onto his back groaning, ",,,,, i forgot about s,o,"

it took them 30 more minutes before finally heading to dinner


End file.
